Discussão:Seddie/@comment-177.18.119.64-20140119221505
vocês já viram os "fun facts" que o dan postou no site dele, bem aqui vai uns pra vocês: ''------> It's cute to see how Freddie gets kind of nervous when he thinks it's Sam calling him, and how he tries to act all cool when he says hello to her into his Pear Phone. Hmmm… what does this tell us? ;)'' ''------> I think it's interesting (and sweet) how Freddie, as soon as he hears that Sam was in an accident, is extremely concerned and willing to suddenly drop everything and take a trip to Los Angeles to make sure she's okay. It shows that... despite how Sam and Freddie always bicker... deep down, he loves her.'' (GENTE ELE DISSE QUE NO FUNDO O FREDDIE AMA A SAM OMG) ''-----> I gotta say… it's pretty cute watching Sam and Cat get all jealous over Freddie and Robbie. '' ''------> I think that people who are into Seddie will like something Freddie ALMOST says to Robbie in this scene. He cuts himself off, but I think we all know what he was about to say. '' ''------> Notice that Sam is willing to risk her life to save the boy she loves. And Cat is willing to save the life of the boy she loves. This should make some fans very happy. (Of course, it will make some other fans angry. Oh well… some wise person once said, "If you try to please EVERYONE, you end up please NO ONE. Just please know… I always try my best to make as many of you happy as I can. :) '' (Mais uma vez Dan fala que a Sam AMA o Freddie <3) ''------> In this scene, we learn more about which guys Sam and Cat really like. If you're interested in that, make sure you watch'' É isso gente, não sei, mas algo me diz que veremos muito mais de seddie por ai, e isso foi só o começo, pra mim sempre foi claro que o dan é seddie, ele só não pode colocar todos nossos sonhos e expectativas de uma vez, mas elas virão *-* tradução muito ruim feita por mim dos fun facts kkk -----> é fofo ver como freddie fica nervoso quando ele acha que é a sam ligando para ele, e como ele tenta parecer tranquilo/descolado quando ele diz "olá" para ela no seu peraphone. Hmm o que isso diz para vcs? -----> Eu acho que é interessante (e fofo) ver como o freddie, na hora que sabe que a sam pode ter sofrido um acidente, esta completamente disposto a largar tudo e ir numa viajem a Los Angeles para ter certeza que ela esta bem, nos mostra que apesar de sam e freddie estarem sempre disputando/brigando ele ama ela ------> Eu tenho que dizer, é especialmente fofo ver Sam e Cat ficando cheias de ciumes de freddie e robbie ------> Eu acho que as pessoas que são Seddie vão gostar de algo que freddie quase diz pra robbie nesta cena, ele corta o que esta dizendo, mais acho que todos sabemos o que ele ia dizer nesta cena ------->Perceba que sam esta disposta a arriscar sua vida para salvar o garoto que ela ama, e cat esta disposta a arriscar sua vida pelo garoto que ela ama, isso deve deixar alguns fãns muito felizes(claro que vai deixar muitos irritados, bem.. uma pessoa sabia uma vez disse: se tentar agradar a todos, vai acabar não agradando ninguém, só para vc saber eu sempre tento deixar o maximo de pessoas que eu posso feliz) ----> Nesta cena aprendemos mais sobre quem sam gosta e quem cat gosta, se esta interessado nisso, tenha certeza de assistir Enfim, desculpem pelos erros, escrevi e traduzi o mais rapido possivel, espero que vcs fiquem com mais esperanças ao ler isso, eu fiquei beijos de uma seddie, haha